fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Brew
'''Zui Quan Brew (酔の泉醸造 Yoi no izumi jōzō) also known as the 'Forbidden Brew '(禁止された醸造所 Kinshi sa reta jōzōjo) is an intensely powerful alcoholic brew created by the Bacchlas family that is said to increase a drinker's magical power. It can technically be defined as a Holder Magic considering a user must ingest it to gain its abilities. Description The 'Zui Quan Brew '''is an ancient distilling technique created by the ''Bacchlas Family ''who discovered it long ago. In fact, it was over 350 years ago that the first discoverer, ''Maba Bacchlas, first formulated the now closely-guarded recipe. The recipe's secrets are so closely guarded for the simple reason that the brew can amplify a drinker's magical power and fighting ability tenfold. The heavy drawback though, is that the brew is extremely addictive and highly damaging to a user's liver, with cases of trainees dying of liver disease a mere 3 years after beginning their training. As this is the case, the Bacchlas family has been tasked with protecting the secret, and more specifically the females of the family protect the recipe as it seems to have an acute attractiveness towards male members of the family. So far, almost every male member of the family has succumbed to the temptation of the brew, with the exception of one Isiah Bacchlas who was born with an inability to drink any alcoholic substance. Ironically, Isiah grew to be the chief warden of the recipe and had maintained that role for 85 years until his death. More on the brew's effects, the recipe for this grants a user a sharply raised sensitivity towards their surroundings, higher reflexes, and unnatural strength due to the sudden manipulation of a drinker's magical energy. A single sip of the brew can instill these effects and they grow stronger the more one ingests of it, however, the more a drinker ingests, the higher their tolerance for it grows, usually exponentially. This is the cause of most deaths by users as they drink more than they should and die of health problems because of it. Lately, one Noah Bacchlas has risen to infamy among the other family members due to his steady, and heavy, usage of this brew because of his strange immunity to any alcohol. Techniques 'Forbidden Brew: Tankard Smash '(禁じられた醸造所：タンカー・スマッシュ Kinji rareta jōzōjo: Tankā sumasshu): The user has to ingest about a small cup to be drunk enough to pull off this technique (ironically). The user then tries to focus in on their target before charging them with inhuman speed, by the time the opponent attempts to block or counterattack, the user is already above them before bringing down an impressive strike. This strike can be a punch or kick, and usually deals a sufficient enough amount of damage to crush an opponent's bones to near dust. 'Forbidden Brew: Black Bull '(禁じられた醸造所：ブラック・ブル Kinji rareta jōzōjo: Burakku buru): Commonly described as a "Bull in a China Shop", this spell requires a user to ingest a full cup and a half of the brew to pull off the technique. Once this amount of the brew is ingested, the user enters a "rampage" state, breaking tables, furniture, sometimes houses, and people along with the intended target using the enhanced speed and strength. The downside of this technique is that (A) the user cannot control their actions during this state (B) the user will black out afterwards and © ingesting this much of the brew is extremely hazardous to one's health. 'Forbidden Brew: Bar Fight '( 禁じられた醸造所：バーファイト Kinji rareta jōzōjo: Bāfaito): One of the most "tame" spells in a user's drunken arsenal, this technique only requires a drinker to ingest a simple sip of the brew to pull off. Once ingested, the user can pull off fantastic martial arts stunts and move at high speeds to attack and defend against opponents. Furthermore, once the alcohol is ingested the user enters a hypersensitive state, but is still severely drunk, so that the user can acknowledge an opponent's moves they still have the same judgement of a homeless man who won a 100 dollar lottery ticket. 'Forbidden Brew: River of Firewater '(禁じられた醸造所：火の川の川 Kinji rareta jōzōjo: Hi no kawa no kawa): A powerful breath attack, this technique requires the user to not ingest, but drink several cups of the brew which proves difficult to not swallow. But, if the user is able to resist the temptation, they will release the liquid at which point it catches a fire and turns into a mighty stream of flame. The strength of this fire is on par with a Fire Dragon Slayer with their roar-type attack. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Bacchlas Family